1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe, more particularly for toddlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes for toddlers are known comprising an outer sole, a primary sole, a flexible body, an inner reinforcement located at the back of the flexible body and extending from the base of the flexible body to an upper end spaced from the top of the flexible body, and a foam cushion located at the back at the top of the flexible body.
The rear inner reinforcement supports the child's foot whilst the foam cushion, located above this reinforcement permits easy bending of the ankle without damaging the tendon.
However, the inventor realised that children's feet, particularly when they are just beginning to walk, are only partly developed anatomically and are still weak and frail and that the shoes which are most suitable are those which provide the best protection and support, whilst being comfortable and very soft; these two apparently contradictory conditions have not been fulfilled entirely satisfactorily until now.